


троица

by q_ello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M, Post-Canon, Unhappy Ending, another war nice, are you actually dead or are you just fucking with me? (c), i believe that later draco has normal relationship with hermione, i love malfoys family okay, lapslock, meladze my meladze
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: я ведь не зря в эту сказку не верил слишком она хороша
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	троица

официальное известие о третьей магической драко получает уже в германии. войну с гриндевальдом всё британское общество всё ещё успешно игнорирует.

их всех разбросало по другим странам — на минуточку, он сам к такому исходу приложил руку. заканчивая последнее письмо, драко всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы купить прытко пишущее перо и подобно дамблдору приучить его к своему почерку, но вспомнил о своевольности артефакта раньше, чем претворил желание в жизнь. блейз поблагодарил за информацию и неделей позже уже был в норвегии, милли порадовалась чудесной возможности продегустировать французскую выпечку, тео пришлось уговаривать и вместе с гойлом брать к себе.

панси в ответе спросила: «повезёшь своего любовничка с собой?» — и драко смеялся так сильно, что мама вытащила его из библиотеки на кухню и в ожидании чайника долго гладила по спине. ногти у мамы длинные и красивые, и от их лёгкого прикосновения было немного щекотно, но всё равно приятно. драко, успевший соскучиться за полторы недели, которые не получалось навестить родителей, успокоился как по щелчку, но смешно всё равно было до неприличного.

о назревающей войне ему рассказал поттер — будничным тоном, листая какую-то газетёнку и лёжа на кровати прямо в ботинках. драко тогда как раз собирался треснуть его жалящим, но отвлёкся на такое обыденное для поттера событие. если не вслушиваться в его слова, можно было бы подумать, что поттер уведомляет его об очередном ночном дежурстве или командировке, можешь не ставить свои заглушки, малфой, и не смей выбрасывать мусор под моей кроватью, это _мой_ мусор, ясно? поттер упомянул бунты малоимущих, пожаловался, что уизел с зазнайкой предпочли обеспокоиться в первую очередь своей семьёй, нежели судьбой их общества, драко даже захотел отвесить им при встрече уважительный поклон.

что-то такое проскальзывало по его смуглому лицу, отражалось бликами на дурацких очках, заметил тогда драко боковым зрением. он задумался о том, что ему делать в первую очередь: оповещать друзей и родных или планировать, куда именно эвакуироваться, и полуязвительное «ты собираешься как-то реагировать?» могло бы застать его врасплох, если бы драко в его годы вообще можно было подловить. драко промычал что-то нечленораздельное в ответ, не стал шутить про геройство, снова заигравшее в заднице, — поттер теперь аврор, сейчас ему за это хотя бы платят. подумал, что если поттер осудит и его нежелание в этом участвовать, то они расстанутся прямо здесь и сейчас.

тем же вечером он аппарировал в мэнор, чтобы убедиться, что война никому не интересна — отец искренне оскорбился и драко отчасти стало стыдно, но в первую очередь — легко-легко. они сошлись на владениях в мюнхене, заблокировали каминную сеть, и драко ушёл в обширную, такую же тихую, как и почти весь остальной мэнор, библиотеку. почерк от спешки выходил немного резким, с лишними каплями чернил, рука к концу неприятно ныла, но пока драко ждал ответа, она успела немного отдохнуть.

панси он в ответ написал: «тут и тройное инкарцеро не поможет» и подрисовал хмурую, очкастую, лохматую голову внизу пергамента. закрашивать отросшие волосы чёрным было неожиданно муторно, но остановиться на полпути не позволило упрямство и перфекционизм.

через несколько часов панси прислала утешительные конфетки, которые идеально подошли к чаю. сделала комплимент его кропотливому рисунку, «будто колдографию получила» — поттер, может быть, и обиделся бы, но драко даже не пытался скрыть польщённую улыбку. вскользь спросила, как поживает зазнайка, планирует ли отстаивать сторону добра. почерк был мелкий и нервный, разительно отличавшийся от круглых букв, которые были выведены на всём остальном пергаменте. драко написал: «не планирует, гриффиндорцам это несвойственно» и прислал корзинку утешительных конфеток следом.

отец, доведший до ума какие-то свои дела, вышел из кабинета и с даже не сдерживаемой радостью присоединился к ним на кухне; мама кинула в него парочкой замечаний по поводу его недосыпа, а также «ставь чайник заново, горе моё, он уже почти остыл. мы с драко тебя подождём». в мэноре было уютно и спокойно — с возрастом драко научился воспринимать тишину своего дома по-другому, — и он даже задремал в кресле своей комнаты, пока мама ворчливо не перенаправила его в кровать. вернулся домой он только утром, когда проснулся — поттер обнаружился в гостиной, нервный, не выспавшийся и язвительный. его кожа казалась сероватой, и драко ощутимо кольнуло чувством вины, когда поттер, встретившись с ним глазами, почти незаметно сдерживал улыбку.

через мнимую секунду они начали ругаться — и поругались бы, но у гарри кончился лимит лишней энергии, и он, угрюмо замолчав на полуслове, ушёл в свою комнату. драко, навернув пару кругов по гостиной в попытке успокоиться, пошёл следом, готовый извиниться, но этот идиот уже мирно спал, обняв подушку и даже не удосужившись залезть под одеяло. у драко было немного вариантов дальнейших действий: поэтому он просто присел на краю и путался пальцами в чужих волосах. где-то из подушки послышалось невнятное «тупой хорь», почему-то поттер всегда поминал его нехорошими словами во сне.

когда они прощались, гарри спросил: «ты ведь вернёшься, как всё закончится? если не вернёшься, я могу приехать к тебе?» — и таким образом прицельно плюнул ему в душу. драко гладил его щёки большими пальцами, задевая щетину, которую поттер не успел сбрить, и вежливо поинтересовался: «у тебя когда-нибудь появятся мозги?».

«с тобой никогда нельзя быть уверенным наверняка» — гарри немного повернул голову, удерживая его руку, и поцелуем в запястье выбил последнее желание когда-либо куда-либо уходить. это было очень коварно с его стороны. драко в ответ притянул его к себе, поцеловал в нос и пошутил: «учи немецкий», а потом аппарировал к родителям. надеясь, что ему будет к кому возвращаться.

так что официальное известие о третьей магической драко получает уже в германии.

с периодом в несколько недель он получает письма — одно из них оказывается написано на очень, очень плохом немецком, и от улыбки у драко в итоге болят щёки и ещё немножечко сердце. блейз пару раз шлёт ему письма на норвежском, но успокаивается, когда драко обещает его проклясть. один раз он навещает милли и вместе с ней сидит в кафе, напрочь забывая, что туризм не их изначальная цель, а всего лишь приятный бонус.

во время войны поттер, вероятно, в попытке уберечь их дом покидает его, поэтому у него нет постоянного адреса и совы не могут его найти. их общение получается односторонним: в письмах гарри иногда проскальзывает «я скучаю», «нам не хватает стратегов вроде дамблдора», «гермиона с роном в итоге сражаются вместе с нами», панси очень расстраивается, когда драко ей это передаёт, «надеюсь, моя сова не умрёт и ты получишь это письмо. ты же получаешь мои письма?». после последнего драко не выдерживает и пишет адресатом гермиону, даже не надеясь, что она передаст письмо сразу, как прочитает первые строчки с наставлением, поэтому выражается он довольно размыто.

следующее письмо поттер снова пишет на немецком, всё ещё очень, очень плохом.

тео с гойлом пропадают с радостью в пивных барах, панси навещает их из испании, шутит, что война — это неожиданно хороший предлог поездить по странам, довольно приятно.

чуть раньше, чем приходит письмо от зазнайки, приходит письмо от милли с вырезком газеты. драко готовится увидеть какое-то новое популярное блюдо, но в ответ на него только смотрит гордое улыбающееся лицо поттера, морщинки у уголков глаз и губ, почти незаметные, но драко всегда слишком внимательно вглядывается, чтобы действительно не заметить. очки опять сломаны, опять не починены, волосы только недавно подстрижены, но всё равно образуют собой чёрное гнездо. это прошлогодняя фотография, драко помнит её. думает: странно, что-то сми обленились, новую, что ли, сложно было сделать. 

вчитывается в заголовок он не сразу, но, на самом деле, не удивляется. думает: ну, чего-то такого я, собственно, и ожидал.

гермиона в письме зовёт его на похороны, только, пишет, будь осторожен, война всё ещё не закончена. пергамент немного ходит волнами, письмо корявое просто ужас, на похороны драко приходит, и там больше человек, чем во всей великобритании. он не позволяет себя увидеть никому из знакомых, слышит, как парочка людей, знающих про него с гарри, например, долгопупс, успевают кинуть в него парочку нелестных. драко набирается безграничного терпения и стоит под дезиллюминационным, пока на годриковой впадине не останется ни единой души — видимо, поттер забрал с собой какую-то важную шишку, раз все нашли время хоронить героя магической британии как подобает.

могила поттера холодная, остужает голову. драко думает: ну, по сути, ты действительно чего-то такого и ожидал. то есть, серьёзно. такой итог был очевиден, это же элементарно. как счастливый конец в популярных книжках. это самый избитый ход: что в жизни так же не бывает. всё было ясно с самого начала.

ты с самого начала думал о том, что вряд ли вернёшься. когда ты вспоминал о том, что здесь идёт война, ты прикидывал, сколько он ещё протянет. ты _знал,_ так _почему_ ты сейчас стоишь с лицом похуже чем в туалете плаксы миртл или своём собственном мэноре во время прошлой войны? ты даже ни в кого круцио не бросал, веди себя достойно и отстранённо, держи лицо, ты малфой или кто?

блэкова половина внутри взрывается: а может, хватит уже? это нормально — надеяться, что человек, которого ты любил, в конце вернётся к тебе, чтобы бесить ботинками на кровати и целовать в позвонок шеи, когда ты увлечённо склоняешься над книгой. что ты будешь посылать ему глупых журавликов с его лохматой рожей и убирать очки, когда он опять заснёт в кресле или на твоих коленях. это нормально, окей? этот придурок два раза выжил после авады, чтобы в итоге умереть от взрыва? его противник был явно умён. _завали своё ебало, малфой._

драко накладывает согревающие чары, но озноб не останавливается. где-то слышится сомнительный шум, и он вяло поднимается, аппарируя в мэнор и возвращаясь по камину обратно в мюнхен. родители облегчённо выдыхают и спешно блокируют каминную сеть заново. уже где-то в стык их плеч драко говорит: — может, ему просто надоело всех спасать и он опять притворился мёртвым?

я не вернусь туда, пока не узнаю, что это всё был просто жестокий розыгрыш. в конце концов, я за толпой даже не видел его тела. если после взрыва у него ещё осталось тело — эти дурацкие очки по-любому были с ним до самого конца. надеюсь, осколки не попали ему в глаза.

в туалете его выворачивает от этой мысли, на языке остаётся неприятный вкус желчи, из-за ободранного горла больно глотать. друзья шлют ему письма соболезнования, мелкие милые подарочки, блейз шутит так же глупо, как драко.

через полтора месяца война заканчивается. он не получает никаких отрывков газет — просто приходит ещё одно письмо от зазнайки, друзья зовут его обратно, специально для семейства гойлов и ноттов его семья открывает каминную сеть снова.

поттер из могилы не восстаёт, но окольными путями драко узнаёт, что в его могиле тела как такового и правда нет.

впрочем, в магическую британию он всё равно не возвращается.


End file.
